The present invention relates to systems for handling and transferring loads and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for facilitating transfer of loads such as concrete blocks between a block machine, a kiln and an unloading station.
In the manufacture of concrete blocks, it is conventional to produce the blocks in a block machine, group or batch them on a rack and then transport the blocks to a kiln. After curing, racks are transported to an unloading station. Typical kilns include elongate bays separated from one another by kiln walls, each of the bays accommodating a plurality of racks. It can be appreciated that considerable time and effort are required to remove racks from the block making machine, transport them to selected bays in the kiln and, after curing, remove the racks for discharge to an unloading station.
A typical form of block processing plant might include a block machine which is positioned adjacent a kiln having a selected number of bays. After manufacture of blocks, they are transferred to selected bays and, after curing, they are removed from an end of the bays and transferred via another conveyor to an unloading station. A problem resides in the fact that considerable conveying equipment may be necessary and automation may be difficult to provide.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for facilitating automatic transferring of a load, such as a rack of concrete blocks from a loading station to a kiln and, after curing, to an unloading station. The apparatus includes a transfer car means operable for selective shifting along a predetermined path interposed between stations such as the loading station, kiln and unloading station. A load carrier means is mounted on the transfer car means and is operable for selective shifting relative to the transfer car means from a pre-spot position to load receiving and discharging positions. An orienting means such as a turntable is positioned adjacent the predetermined path and is operable for selectively rotating the transfer car means and the load carrier means through a predetermined angular displacement.
Thus, in operation in one preferred embodiment, the transfer car means is positioned on a first turntable with the load carrier means in a pre-spot position. The load carrier means is shifted relative to the transfer car means toward the loading station for receiving the load, such as a rack of concrete blocks. After receiving the load, the load carrier means is returned to its pre-spot position and the turntable is suitably rotated a predetermined angular displacement of say, 180.degree., so that the load is presented to face a kiln on the opposite side of the predetermined path. The transfer car means may then be shifted away from the turntable so that it is positioned in front of a second station such as a selected kiln bay. The load carrier means is then shifted along guide means provided on the transfer car means onto rails provided in the selected kiln bay so that the load may be deposited in the selected bay. After depositing the load, the load carrier means is returned to the transfer car means to the pre-spot position, the transfer car means shifted to the other side of the turntable and to a position adjacent another kiln bay. The load carrier means is shifted from the transfer car means for receiving a rack of, for instance, cured blocks, and then returned to the transfer car means for shifting to a second turntable for angular displacement so that the load is presented to an unloading station.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, as described above, in which the load carrier means includes a forklift vehicle movable relative to the transfer car means for receiving and discharging a load. The forklift vehicle includes stabilizing members extending forwardly of the mast assembly for eliminating need for any counterweight on the vehicle. Additionally, the present invention contemplates that each stabilizing member will be provided, at their forward ends, with rockable wheel pairs mounted in tandem relation for facilitating transfer from the guide means on the transfer car means to the rails in a selected kiln bay.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which utilizes a pair of turntables each of which includes power-driven means coupled thereto operable for selectively imparting rotation to the turntable through a predetermined angular displacement. The predetermined angular displacement will result in selectively positioning a pair of laterally opposed track means on each turntable in either alignment or nonalignment with tracks or guides which define the predetermined path.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.